Chronicles of Z: Aftermath Stories World 01: High School DXD
by ZilverX-Frost
Summary: They're back! and they're having more crazy adventures again! This time, They're going into the DxD story, so let's see if they decided to help the protagonists or screw the world itself! OCs are always welcomed... Issei X Harem, OC X Harem (On oncoming OCs if they want, Harem Negotiable.) Rated M for Safety. Contains bucket loads of swearwords.
1. 01: Entering Kuoh

"Silver! We need to move!" – Speaking.

'Like I care anyway!' - Thinking.

" _ **Silver! We need to move!"**_ –Mythical beings speaking.

' _ **Like I care anyway'**_ – Mythical beings thinking.

* * *

Let now let me ask you a question.

Do you believe in the Supernatural?

If you don't, it's fine. But if you do…

Let me tell you a story.

A light shone upon a humanoid figure, sitting on a chair, looking at the reader… Yes, you didn't read wrong, the silver-haired figure that was sitting on the chair was looking at you with such intensity that it made you feel like he was staring into your soul, your consciousness and your existence itself.

" _ **Oi, I'm just normally looking at them**_ " The figure, with a British accent, shouted back to the narration voice that is probably happening in your head, " _ **I'm not trying to do what the hell ever you're planning to do…**_ "

Ah… Sorry.

" _ **Never mind that**_ ," The figure said as he looks back at the readers, " _ **Hello there, Nevermind introducing yourselves, I'll never know or remember half of you anyway, so I'll just introduce myself.**_ "

" _ **I'm known as The True Origin of Magic, The Councilor of Elements and many names, but only a few know me by my real name,**_ " He said as he stands up " _ **Which I am about to tell you, Frost Z Darkness at your service.**_ "

" _ **Now you're wondering what the heck I am doing, talking away instead of telling you a story, I assure you, I'm getting to it. This story will star the main cast of DXDverse, along with a few OCs such as Silver Alucard, Mitsuji Sieghart and probably more.**_ "

" _ **Oh and almost forgot, this guy who's writing this doesn't own DXD or any other recognizable elements from Nintendo and the others. He only owns his OCs and the Chronicles of Z. Mitsuji Sieghart is from KazeNoKishiX**_ "

" _ **Now then, this is a story of A Red Dragon Emperor, The Crimson Ruin Princess, The Silver Villain and The Runic Emperor.**_ "

* * *

 _The Dimensional Gap_

The Great Red, The Dragon of Dragons, one of the most powerful beings, is casually flying around the Dimension Gap, which he called it, his home. It's been a long time since Ophis left the Dimension Gap, he has been in peace, or is it?

Suddenly a magic circle appeared above it, making it curious about what it is and who could have caused it. Then two people fell to in front of him, one with Silver hair, and the other, Black with a hint of red. They were both armoured and armed, plus the one with the Silver hair feels strange, so he decided to greet his guests.

(Mitsuji's Point of View)

"Next time… I'm never stepping on portals again…" I muttered as I get up, look around and see nothing but blank and emptiness. But I could feel the Guild seal's magic working, allowing me to survive in the Nothingness, another benefit of it. Then I felt someone tapped me and said something, to which I looked around and saw no one… until a certain voice came out.

"Get… Off… Me…"

'Get off me?' I blinked and think for a while until I decided to look down and finally realized what I am sitting on. I immediately stand up and back a little, causing a figure to also stand up while dusting around his body.

"Why are you people always ending up on top of me in every portal accident?" The figure asked me in annoyance until it saw something and tensed. Then it pointed at my back and asked "Mitsu… What in the fuck is that?"

"Sil, what's wrong? What is in the…" I said as I turn around, only to face a red gigantic dragon looking at us with either annoyance or curiousness, which feeling I don't know.

" _ **Who the hell are you punks?**_ " The Dragon finally asks, which really didn't surprise me or my friend, Silver, as we encountered with beings that are able to speak for many times.

"Well, who the hell are you to ask?" Silver asked back, which made a tick mark to appear in the dragon's face.

" _ **I'm the Great Red, The Dragon of Dragons, and this dimension is my place**_ " the Dragon scowled and said, " _ **What the hell are you mortals doing here?**_ "

"Mortal?" Silver twitched as he heard that word "Now listen here, you pathetic big red lizard…"

As soon as he said that, the dragon got pissed and roared, to which both Silver and I to cover our ears.

" _ **Leave Now!**_ " The Dragon roared as it creates a rift in the dimension with its claws and flicked both me and Sil out of there.

(Third Person POV)

As soon as the Great Red flicked out both Silver and Mitsuji, it smirked. It definitely felt it; a part of Silver's secret, as he would call it. It is going to be interesting. And with that thought, he went to sleep once more.

* * *

 _A long time ago_

 _There was a war_

 _A war between the three factions_

 _A war between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels_

 _During the near end of the war_

 _Two heavenly dragons fought each other_

 _Destruction followed by their fight greatly damaged all three factions_

 _So they decided to have a ceasefire_

 _Until the threat of the two heavenly dragons are gone_

 _They will cooperate and put a stop to their rampage, which ended the war._

 _After the war, the two heavenly dragons were killed, and their souls were shattered, sealed amongst humans by God himself as a punishment._

 _Even then, peace between factions was still fragile._

 _Now the story will be focused on a certain Welsh dragon host_

 _And a certain red-haired girl_

 _With the addition of the Silver Villain and The Runic Emperor_

Chronicles

Of

Z

World

Crosser

Aftermath Stories

World of High School DXD

Chapter 1

Entering Kuoh

* * *

Occult Research Club

Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town

(Third Person POV)

The Kuoh Academy, an academy that used to be all girls school, until recently, which they changed to Co-ed, which allowed boys to also attend there, but the numbers of each were 8:1 with the girls in favor, which made most of the boys attending plans to have either a girlfriend or a harem. (Frost: _**In that school, or in this universe, seriously, most of them are drop dead bombshells, as an old friend would say**_. Leon: Oi! Don't steal my shtick!), After all, most of the people attending the Kuoh Academy are girls.

But amongst all girls, two beautiful ladies stand out the most, are the two great ladies of Kuoh, as most of the male students would call them, as they were very beautiful. Those two ladies were the dream of any man's fantasy. But right now, one of them, with long Crimson Red hair and Blue-Green eyes, Rias Gremory is looking outside her window, solemnly trying to figure out a way to end her problem. She turns around to look at her friends in the room, her best friend, Queen, and her counterpart; Akeno Himejima is making tea for herself and others, Yuuto Kiba, her knight and Prince of Kuoh, is sitting and talking with Koneko Toujou, her Rook and the School's Mascot, who was enjoying a chocolate bar. Her newest bishop piece, Asia Argento, can be seen talking with her only pawn, possibly strongest piece yet, Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor).

"Buchou, Isn't it time that you tell us why you called us here?" Issei asked.

"Ara, are you thinking about something, Rias?" her best friend also asked, "You look like you were lost in thoughts."

(Frost: _**Lol! She said Lost in thoughts! FE: F reference! So is it confirmed?**_

Leon: Quiet before I decide to castrate you.)

"Ah, it's nothing to worry about" She dismissed the question, "Anyway; I called you all here because we've got a request, to eliminate a stray devil."

"Another one?" Kiba asked, "It hasn't even been a while since we dealt with that stray devil Viser; and the Fallen Angels too…"

"Hnn" Koneko agreed, still munching her sweets.

"But whatever it is…" Issei claimed as he summoned his boosted gear, "We're going to defeat it! Isn't that right, Buchou?"

"… Ah, yes…" She replied with a pause, "We will… Akeno, Please prepare a magic circle near the warehouse."

"Hai Buchou…" Akeno said as she prepares a magic circle…

"Now, this might be an opportunity for Asia-chan to see what it is like, to hunt and exterminate stray devils" Rias told to Asia, who is now standing with Issei and the others, ready to go into the Magic Circle, "Do your best, as a member of the Gremory Peerage, Asia."

"Hai!" the girl replied to her master.

* * *

Kuoh Abandoned Warehouse

(Third Person POV)

As the Devils arrive at the Abandoned Warehouse, It was quiet, quite normal for a typical night near the outskirts of the City, which is until they heard a voice, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" followed by an explosion.

"Huh? Someone is already here?" Issei said as they watch smoke rises from the warehouse…

"Whoever that is, the stray is probably attacking him…" Kiba said, "Buchou, let us go and help him."

"I… I agree with Kiba san, Buchou-san…" Asia agreed with Kiba, "They might be seriously injured…"

"Alright, let's hurry inside and save them" Rias said, as they all ran into the warehouse, and when they arrived, they were quite dumb-folded, because after all, why won't you be, if you saw two teenager kids, with a glowing staff in one, a glowing spear and shield in other, fighting a spider-like devil, who apparently spits corrosive venom, static webs and darkness beams.

(Frost: _**Quite normal, if you recount what those two have been basically dealing throughout the whole World Crosser series…**_

Leon: Quiet! Some of those aren't even on rough idea papers yet!

Lasly: You know what… I'm not going to be surprised anymore…)

"What in the name of Maou…" Rias said, surprised by what is happening in this situation…

"Buchou? What's going on?" Issei asked his king, who was speechlessly watching the teens fighting the stray devil

"Ara Ara? They're matching her blow by blow!" Akeno said as she does an 'Anna' pose.

Meanwhile, the lance fighter blocked oncoming webs towards himself with his shield, expecting the webs to slide off from it, only to find it sticking on the shield, just like glue.

"What the fuck?" he said as he tries to scrape it off from it with his lance, a limb/claw/leg/tentacle? (Leon: Sue me, I have no idea what that's called…), of the stray devil flew straight towards him.

"Look out!" Rias and her peerage shouted as the boy was too late to shield the oncoming limb/claw/leg/tentacle, but, to their surprise, the boy with the staff reflected the limb/claw/leg/tentacle, from harming his friend.

"You need to pay more attention to your surrounding," the staff boy said, "You're getting a bit rusty..."

"Hey!" The Lance boy said, "I train with Lyn every time back home to keep my skills!"

"Well Lyndis isn't a giant mutated spider now, isn't she?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, I'm not adventuring back there, I have a job, you know!"

"Wait, you have a job?"

The ORC members sweatdropped at the fact that the duo was having a light-hearted conversation in the middle of the battle. And in that very moment, when the staff boy let his guard down, the Spider like Devil choose to strike, her limb/claw/leg/tentacle flew directly into the stomach of the boy, who realized it too late to retaliate, as the limb/claw/leg/tentacle pierced his stomach.

"Oh…Shit…" the boy said as he held his wound, staggers a bit and ultimately fell down, Lifeless.

"Sil!" Mitsu shouted, (Frost: _**Admit it, you all know who he is since the beginning…**_ ) as he watched his leader fall. He then turns to look at the thing that 'killed' Silver, the Spider Devil, who is laughing madly, thinking that it has already won.

" _ **What kind of Idiot forgets that they're in the middle of a battle?**_ " The Spider Devil said as it laughed even more.

Mitsu, while in anger, using the chance he gets, activates his runes magic-circle, allowing his hand to throw things with the force of an explosion, "Gale Assault: Nibelung Valesti!" he shouted as he threw his wind magic powered spear at the spider devil, whose attention was drawn towards Koneko and Kiba, who threw a pillar at her and slashed in high speed in the same time, thus successfully puts an end to the said devil's life, via a giant hole in its chest.

"What the…" Issei said as he gapes at the damage that Mitsu has done, ' _ **That's one person who you don't want to mess with…**_ ' Draig told him ' _ **That kid's power level is way beyond both you and your king's league.**_ '

"B… Buchou san… This person… isn't alive anymore!" Asia told Rias, as she 'tried' to heal Silver. Mitsuji turns toward Silver and knelt near him, curiously looking at Asia's Twilight Healing. Rias then also knelt near Silver, looking at Mitsu and asked, "Do you want him to live?"

"Of course I do!" Mitsu answered, without even hesitated.

"Then allow me to save him…" Rias said as she takes out a Knight piece, to reincarnate Silver into a devil, under her peerage… "I, Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory Household, Reincarnate you as my Knight…"

She then proceeds to insert the Knight piece into Silver, which the Knight piece glows brightly, and went into him…

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Issei breaks the ice, "Umm… Buchou… Did it work?"

"Hmm… How strange… It's supposed to work…" Rias replied to her pawn.

As soon as she said that, the Knight piece that she inserted, shot out of Silver's body at the speed of a bullet, which makes the Devils duck for cover. It then ricochets a few times, only to be buried at the concrete ground near Rias.

"What the hell…" "What Happened" "What's going on?" "What in blazes is that!" various voices came out as they look at the knight piece, which is impaled in the ground and Silver's body repeatedly, as if they're shaking their heads, only to be surprised when suddenly, Silver sits up, his wounds closed, his eyes opened, revealing his stunning Red and Purple Iris to the Devils.

"That… Hurts like a ton of mini-sized trucks run through me in high speed" he said as he rubs at where the wound used to be, then he looked at Mitsu and said, "Remind me NOT to say an advice and not follow it…"

As if he realized something, Mitsu snapped his finger; his face looks like he remembered something, "Ah!" he said as he looked back at his now alive friend, "I forgot about the fact that you lost your ability to die…"

And as if this was scripted, (Frost: _**Which it totally is…**_ Leon: Shut it!) The Devils shouted "EEEHHHHHH!?"

Silver then turns toward Issei and his friends, finally noticing that they're here, cocked his head a bit and said: "So… who the fuck you people are?"

* * *

Occult Research Club

Kuoh Academy, Kuoh Town

(Silver's Point of View)

"So basically, you're all devils," I said, to which Rias, Issei, Asia and Kiba nodded, "And what we just fought is a stray devil…" once again, nods all around…

"Goddamnit! Why every time we do this, why do we always arrive in somewhere troublesome…?"

As soon as I said 'Goddamnit', the devils crutched their heads from pain, making me raise an eyebrow at them, while Mitsu just calmly sips tea.

"I take it as you suffer whenever someone mentions the big guy?" Mitsu asked as he puts down his teacup, which Rias answered "Yes."

I then look at Issei, who is talking and laughing with Asia, then Yuuto and Koneko, who were watching us talking with Rias.

"You've collected an impressive amount of people as your team, Ms Gremory," I said as I relaxed on the sofa, "But nearly all of them, including you, haven't unlocked your full potential yet…"

"How did you know?" Rias asked me as Akeno sits beside her.

"Even I can tell that," Mitsu contributed, "And among you all, the person with the most is him" as he pointed at Issei.

"Eh?" Issei said, "I have the most potential of us all?!"

"Yes, that's what I just said?" Mitsu said as he looks at me for confirmation, "Isn't that right, Sil?"

"Maybe so, maybe not…" I replied to him, and smiles at Issei, "But you're not wrong…"

"Yes!" Issei said as he jumps up in joy, he then shouted "I'm going to be the Harem King! And I'll have lots of Oppai!"

At the very moment he announced that I heard a metaphorical crack, and when I turn to look at the source, oh boy, Mitsuji Sieghart have an anime-styled tick-mark on his forehead, with a twitching eye and folded hands, mumbling something about 'a pervert' to which I sweatdropped.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Rias asked as she looked at both of us, thankfully shutting up Issei from his Oppai chat and snapping Mitsu from his near anger explosion.

"I don't really know…" I answered her, "Maybe we'll stay in town, get some part-time jobs and a hotel room…"

"Part-time job? I don't think they'll hire people your age yet…" Kiba said, earning a raised eyebrow from me, "Usually, Teenagers attend school and is not allowed to have a part-time job."

"…." Mitsuji and I paused when he said that… "Can you repeat that?"

"Umm… Usually, Teenagers attend school and is not allowed to have a part-time job?" Kiba said, now unsure of what he said.

"Dude, we aren't teens… I'm 23!" Mitsu said as he scowls a bit…

"And I'm over…" I said as I counted with my fingers, "Fuck this shit, I lost track of how old I am… But I'm sure I'm somewhere around 19-23 physically…"

"…" The ORC members stare at them for a while… "EHHH?"

"What? Is that so surprising?" Mitsu asked, earning nods from them.

"Here, this might help," Akeno said as she hands over two mirrors to us.

We looked inside the mirror, and finally figured out why they called us teenagers; because in the reflection, we look like we're 15 years old… wait what?

"…."

"Well, this is unexpected…" I said as I look at Mitsu, "I thought we'll be normal, this time."

"Yeah… Wait a minute… until we were flicked by that Dragon, we were normal…" Mitsu replied.

"…" I became silent as tick marks appeared on me, "When I got my hands on that bloody dragon, I will *(&( ($&* him up!"

"Woah there, Sil, Language!" Mitsu said as he slapped my head from behind, "These are kids, ya know?"

"Wait…" I said, "Why the hell did he censor the last swear word, this is M rated already!"

(Leon: Because what you said is too extreme, and Lasly and O.H will kill you if they heard it…

Lasly & O.H: If we hear what?

Frost: _**Nothing to see here, carry on…**_ )

"Anyway…" I said as I look at the ORC members, "Damn, that can be a problem…"

"Well…" Rias said as she looks at us "There is one way…"

"What? What way?" I asked her.

"Attend this school, with us," She said, surprising everyone in the room, except me, I decided to ask "What's the catch?"

"You both have to join my peerage… and become devils" She said.

After a few moments of thoughts, I replied "No…"

"No?" The ORC members were confused, "Why not?" Koneko asked.

"Tell me something, Rias, when you tried to resurrect me, the knight chess piece didn't work on me, correct?"

"Yes, but…"

"And when you add a person into your peerage, they become someone who serves you, Am I not correct?"

"Technically yes, but…"

"Then it won't work on both me and Mitsu," I said as I took off my right glove, only to find a glowing symbol… My Guild Symbol… "As long as this is active, no psychological effecting magic can affect us… Including being turned into a servant, unless said person willingly accepts the effect. There's only one person that I will bow before, apologies Lady Gremory, but you're not him."

"And I only allow one man to lead me," Mitsu continued, as he looks at me, "Even if his choices are sometimes stupid," which earned an "Oi!" from me.

"I see…" Rias said as she pouted, a bit sad that she won't gain new members for her peerage, "I'll make sure you can attend Kuoh academy, but at least join the Occult Research Club as members and help us getting rid of stray devils…"

Mitsu and I looked at each other again, and smiled, "That I can do, Rias Gremory."

"Please, call me Rias."

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the Sahara Desert_

A Purple Swirling portal appeared, and two figures landed.

"Are you sure your father would be here?" One of them, a female, asked, she has Fiery Red hair, Red eyes and some markings near her eye, wearing something that is similar to Saber (Artoria)'s clothes but with Red colour instead of blue, and the lower dress part is replaced with pants. She also has a broadsword on her back with twin tonfa blades sheathed on her belt.

The other one, a male replied, "He should be… or else the whole point of this means nothing…", He has green/amber fused eyes, green hair and a traditional looking headband, wearing a long sleeve jacket with a shoulder armour on his left shoulder, A black pant with knee guards, shin guards, shoe guard and a familiar Scouter looking device on his left ear. In both sides of his hips, there are sacks, which seem to hold lots of gimmicks. And on his back, you would see a shield with a bow and arrows strapped to him.

"Well for the sake of the future, Sento-chan, I hope so…" the girl told 'Sento' as they walk towards a random direction.

* * *

 _ **Cast**_

 **Skyloft Horizon**

Silver Z Alucard

Mitsuji Sieghart

 _Occult Research Club (AKA Rias's Peerage)_

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Kiba Yuuto

Koneko Toujou

Issei Hyoudou

Asia Argento

* * *

Leon: Finally! After many months this is done!

O.H: What, what's done?

Leon: The DxD Fic, this chapter, It's finally done…

O.H: Oh? I thought you were busy with a lot of stuff...

Lasly: Well, he did get a lot of trouble with this one… such as his cousin…

Silver: Yeah… getting deleted while nearly done is NOT one of the good moments…

Leon: But thanks to getting a new Beta Reader whom I met on a server in discord (Link is in profile... or Hyrule, if you know what I mean…) because you two are going to get busy (read: too retarded to get the story straight), I have finally done this with his help.

Mitsu: Yeah… But anyway, we're done with this, so if you've already read this chapter, (by now you should have…) leave a review!

Issei: Next Chapter: The Royally Screwing of a Phoenix

Sil: What kind of Stupid title is that?

Frost: _**And Remember, OCs are always welcome!**_


	2. Notice

**Hello Guys**

 **Leonhardt here**

 **I'm Really Sorry for not updating, It's almost a year**

 **A lot of things have happened**

 **But Guess what?**

 **I'm Back**

 **Back from the Dead to Rejoin the Living**

…

 **By that I'm trying to say I just got out of hospital**

…

 **Nasty Drivers**

 **Cruel World**

 **Never was easy**

 **Oh, and This story will be remade from the Beginning**

 **Not Abandoned**

 **And Not up for Adoption (Seriously, I have everything laid out)**

 **Had a fallout in the Trio**

 **Now I'll have to go Solo**

 **But Expect the Remake within Two months of Human Concept of Time**

 **Some things will change, some will remain**

 **The OCs will remain, but the approach will be given another thought**

 **And the Other story is my own brainchild, so I'll be updating later in next month**

 _ **So, Until Time Permit Us to Meet again**_

 _ **ZilverX_Frost**_


End file.
